


Not Forgotten

by verucasalt123



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Promises, Responsibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was still Spike's responsibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> reference to Buffy's death and resurrection

“ _Till the end of the world_ ”, that’s what he’d said to Buffy when she said she counted on Spike to protect her sister. 

That was before her idiot friends had worked their magic, dragged Buffy back to the land of the living after she’d finally found her well-earned peace and comfort in death.

He discreetly watched at a safe distance while Dawn walked home by herself from the library at dusk. His responsibility to protect the girl was still in place, as far as Spike was concerned. Buffy was back, but it wasn’t the end of the world just yet.


End file.
